Racial Characteristics
Nelstanian Description: '''Nelstanians are a race of Kerahgorian humans tracing their roots to Mount Androm in the region of Kresforn (now known as Icecrown.) With that being said, they share many similar characteristics to Andromic humans, however being that they spent thousands of years in Feralas after they were forced into servitutde by the Highborne, they have developed some slight changes. Most notably, Nelstanian humans are recognizable by their straight, pale blonde hair as well as their blue eyes. Their eyes, though generally a dark blue, can occasioanlly be seen as light as cyan. While Nelstanians are capable of growing considerable beards, they generally do not do so being that Highborne culture has influenced them into being more clean-cut. Their body hair, when compared to other humans, can be seen as average. Their skin tone has also shifted from the extremely pale tone that Andromic and other Kerahgorian humans have, to having a pink undertone as well as the capability of tanning. Overall, Nelstanian humans are naturally stronger than most other races of humans. Their bodies, even with little exercise, hold a fair amount of natural muscle. In addition to that, Nelstanians are taller than most other races of humans, males averaging at a height of 6 feet and women at 5"7. Though Nelstanians still share the narrow cheek bones possessed by Andromic and many other Kerahgorian humans, they have developed a broader jawline. '''Male: Average Height: '''6 Feet '''Female: Average Height: '''5"7 '''Vizhsari Description: '''Vizhsari, though currently in few numbers, are a unique race of humans and in general are among the tallest of humans on average, males standing at around 6"2 and females 5"9. Additionally, Vizhsari humans generally have more muscle mass than most other races, and this fact along with their incredible height make them formidable warriors. Vizhsari naturally grow hair quicker than most races and so are generally seen with longer hair, though despite that, they have no body hair. Though having a similar facial structure to Arathian humans, they are naturally much tanner in contrast to their fair-skinned counterparts. With their origins being within the dark forests of Drustvar, they gained a unique characteristc distinct to their race known to them as the Zezher-Soli, translating roughly to "Soul-Seeing Eyes." These eyes, appearing as pale and without pupils, not only give them improved night vision but also give Vizhsari the unique ability to visualize an enemy's soul, and thus determine their strength before even entering combat. Normally such an ability would be exclusive to Izarimancers, and the fact that Vizhsari are naturally capable of visualizing souls attracts many of them to Izarimancy, allowing them to learn the magic far easier than any other race by fundamentally understanding the magic before even practicing it. The ability to visualize an enemy's soul also allows for Vizshari to detect enemies obstructed by terrain which would normally shroud them from sight, making Vizhsari excellent scouts. Another unique characteristic of Vizhsari is their hair color, which is generally seen as black however under light it can be seen as a dark blue. On occasion though, the dark blue within a Vizhsari's hair may be noticeable even without light directly shining on it, depending on one's genetics. '''Male: Average Height: 6"2 Female: '''Average Height: '''5"9